


heliotrope

by ayas3ri



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Basically, I'm Sorry, Multi, but it's really cliche actually, i suck at summaries, it happens after the true ending, it's supposedd to be fluff, plz ignore the very 'original' title, what if the choi twins got an alternative job?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayas3ri/pseuds/ayas3ri
Summary: The dream you had last night is still vivid in your mind. What are the odds when, the next day, you stumble upon a guy that strongly resembles the one in your dream, standing amidst flowers? Curious and lovestruck, you decide to investigate just who managed to capture your heart so easily.





	1. Premonition

**Author's Note:**

> [i just love the idea that Saeran being interested in flowers is sort-of canon after the release of V's route and this idea just popped in my head while I was playing. Might contain spoilers if you haven't finished the secret endings. Also, I tried to keep the reader gender neutral. Hope y'all enjoy it!]

_**i.** _

Today, you’re distracted.

You have no idea why. Something is on your mind and you can’t quite focus on what’s going on around you. Although you usually paid attention in class, diligent when taking notes; you spaced out a lot. Even now, as you’re walking down with your college friends towards home and they’re chatting happily about some latest gossip involving a certain handsome actor: you are simply not listening. You don’t feel like it, too enveloped into your own thoughts to care.

Today felt special. You woke up with a surge of energy, your heart fluttering and wearing a large smile on your face—you believe it was all the cause of the dream you had. Fragments of it still float in your subconscious, but you don’t remember _exactly_ what it was. You just remember some words, something to do with someone loving you or you loving someone madly in return. Or both. And roses—dozens of them, a garden filled with colorful flowers with you in the middle alongside an unknown figure. You can taste ice-cream on your lips but then a different flavor replaces that cold feeling. The figure is kissing you. But you can’t see the expression, there is nothing that can help you determine who was your fateful one.

There was just a strong flowery fragrance coming from him. At least, that’s what your brain made you imagine.

You were not one to believe in such premonitions: but you’ve never had one like this before. It felt real, like it was really going to happen in the future and it was not just a figment of your imagination. It stirred something inside of you and the sentiment stayed with you the whole day. Giddy and distracted, you couldn’t focus. You kept on thinking about that mysterious boy from your dreams, attempting to recall his face. But you had no clue… _Will you ever meet him?_ you wondered continuously. You could only hope so…

As you’re crossing a street, you falter behind, trying to separate yourself from the group. You couldn’t pretend to enjoy the conversation anymore. You sigh, enjoying the warmth the sun has to offer—it was such a beautiful day for a destined encountered; but it was already the end of the day and nothing impressive happened. The sky had an orange hue and you stared at the passing clouds as you’re slowly walking, not really paying attention to your surroundings. _Slow traffic_. Silly of you to actually get your hopes up because of a dream—it might’ve been just that: a dream. But you wanted to believe, really; you’re tired of staying all alone, to not feel the warmth of another person around you. Was it bad for you to crave the attention of an affectionate lover?

A gust of wind suddenly picks up and throws your hair around--as well as dust in your eyes. You groan as your eyes sting from the force, making you close them for a few seconds. You turn your body to the side to shield yourself and when you’re safe, when the wind has died down, you manage to open them back. Thank God you already crossed the road, your friends long way gone. Rubbing your eyes, you want to yell after them to wait, seeing their silhouettes a few meters in front of you. Yet you can’t say anything—something else catches your eyes on the other side of the road. But it’s too sunny and your eyes are still teary: you can only make out an unknown figure, just like the one in your dreams. It makes your heart pick up the pace nonetheless, dream or not. Something about the shape felt familiar. You rub your eyes more fiercely, trying to see—it feels like endless minutes until you can finally see properly.

Your breath catches in your throat.

“You…”

You don’t know what to say; you’re at a loss. In front of a large window that belonged to a flower shop, there’s a man standing, holding a broom in his hands. He’s not sweeping, distracted by something else in the distance. But it gives you the chance to admire this beauty that so instantly captured your heart. He seemed like he belonged on another planet, he was from another dimension: _he wasn’t real_. Couldn’t be. A tall individual, wearing a normal yellow sweater and some casual pants. An apron with the shop’s emblem covered his clothes; he looked like a normal good boy. He had a shock of white hair with red tips, most likely dyed, fluffy and messy looking, shielding most of his face from curious gazes. It was gently flowing in the breeze as he looked up at the sky with a melancholic and sad expression. Not entirely sad, though—it was as if he was curious about the world. As if he never saw the sky or the clouds floating around; he was searching for an answer. Those beautiful mint eyes gleamed in sorrow, contemplative. But then his lips curled into a small smile and he returned back into the real world, coming down from his high. He started sweeping, yet not before slightly lifting his head and glancing straight at you.

You immediately flushed in embarrassment from being caught, but you still couldn’t look away. You were pinned down by the intensity of those turquoise orbs, inquisitive and curious. Probably wondering why you were staring at him so piercingly. Yet he oddly looked mesmerized by you too—it all felt natural. As if you knew him from somewhere yet there was no way you could have. He was a stranger, you didn’t even know his name. But here you two were, communicating in a non-verbal way and understanding each other.

_It was the curiosity that drew you two together. It was the attraction that made the whole world stop—it was just the two of you. And it was all that mattered._

However, sadly, this wasn’t a movie and the world keeps on turning, no matter what. He loses interest and he returned to his normal self, remembering he had his job to do. He lowers his head and you look away. You hear footsteps approaching and your name being called. One of your friends realized you were missing and has come to get you. They ask you if you’re fine and you mutter an answer, feeling faint. The encounter made you dizzy—you briefly wondered if the boy is the one in your dreams…

“Let’s go,” the hand of your friend on your shoulder finally makes you move, despite not wanting to. Your feet barely move but you know you have to. You attempt to memorize this place, to know where to find the white haired beauty next time. A small flower shop, almost invisible if you’re not paying attention. _Sunflower_ , it was called—a fairly normal name, but maybe it held secrets. You can spot beautiful and various flowers arranged behind the display, making you want to smell them all.

You were never that interested in flowers, but maybe you can start to be…

You can meet him officially tomorrow, though the thought made you embarrassed. You can’t let this occasion slide. You need to meet him. And you hoped he felt the same. _‘One more time…’_ you tell yourself as you’re moving. You turn your head: he’s not watching you, though. A client came, entering the door— _she_ was smiling so brightly at him, making you jealous. It was probably someone that came often, _for some reason_. You’d do that too if it meant seeing him everyday…You feel as if you visiting him might become a routine. At least he’s not smiling at her and only nods, following the girl inside. He leaves and you suddenly feel lonely.

_But it was a sweet kind of loneliness—one that might be healed._

You recompose yourself as you join your friends and they start joking about your daydreaming. You laugh distractedly about it, your mind still on the boy. You want to know his name. You want to know what makes him tick, how he is in real life, the sound of his voice. His story. _Everything_. You want to feel the texture of his lips, the gentleness or roughness of his touch— _simply everything._ A small hope starts to bloom inside your heart and you can’t wait for tomorrow, to see him in person.

_Sunflower_ …The name won’t leave your mind. Funny—you’ve passed this road hundreds of times and never knew it existed. Now, you were blatantly aware of it. Maybe if you’ve been paid more attention to your surroundings, you would’ve known about him a long time ago.

You smile and make a promise “Wait for me…”


	2. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran finally gets to talk to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [a bit of change in perspective]

_ii_

“Ah, they’re here again!” the red head chuckles in amusement, whispering in the white haired boy’s ear (or at least trying to, Saeyoung not being a very discreet person). Saeran groans, yet his eyes quickly search for the figure of the person that caught his attention. “Hmmm, I wonder if they’re really interested in buying flower or they’re just here to 'scout'.”

“Scout?” Saeran asks, glancing briefly at his twin. “What for?”

Saeyoung’s leer is incredible as he grabs Saeran by the shoulder to whisper as if the two were conspiring about something. “Us.” Saeran raised an eyebrow in suspicion. “I mean, either me or you…” he trailed off playfully.

“What are you trying to say?” Saeran snapped defensively. 

The red head shakes his head, not believing that his brother could be _this_ innocent. “That they’re in love with one of us and they’re here just because they want to see us.” Saeran gives Saeyoung a weird look, making the red head sigh dramatically. “But they’re not here for me, sadly. They’re here for _you_ , Saeran.”

“What are you talking about…?” his voice drops low, feeling shy at the prospect that _he_ could be their target. Although this is a thing he’ll never admit to the famous hacker, 707. He did notice them roaming around their shop; they’re coming more often lately. The red haired boy chuckles and leaves Saeran alone behind the counter. He knew something was going on between his brother and the person that keeps coming to their shop. He’s noticed the way they look at Saeran—it was a gaze full of admiration and want. Whenever they catch Saeran’s gaze, they immediately blush and look away, pretending they were looking at some random flowers. The first time they came, they avoided any contact with Saeran and yet still stared at him whenever they believed no one was looking. But Saeyoung was perceptive and sly and he picked up on the slightest of hints.

They were clearly in love with his brother. And Saeran… _Saeran was still a mystery and yet he wasn’t far from sharing the same sentiment._

The red head chuckled as he hid behind and wall and watched with interest the encounter between the two of them. _As if they ever talked,_ he rolled his eyes.

Saeyoung was the one who was first drawn to them and, using his cheery self, tried to approach his next plaything. It was his job to sell, so of course he wanted to profit. He kinda scared them though—they ran away with a heavy blush on their cheeks, frightened from being caught. He felt sorry for that; so the next time they had the courage to came back around, he profusely apologized. They apologized too, since they felt they were being rude for running like that. The two quickly struck a conversation and a friendship bloomed between the hacker and the ‘stalker’, so to say. Saeyoung knew their name—an advantage he’d like to brag to Saeran one day. But since the boy didn’t ask yet… _He kept the secret to himself_. And Saeyoung never asked about their intentions; he just kept playing a game.

To be honest, he tried to make Saeran talk to you since it was obvious they wanted to talk to him but were too shy about it. He sincerely tried, but Saeran was relentless— _“Aren’t you their friend?”_ he responded with a envious sneer and left it like that. However, Saeyoung knew Saeran was slightly jealous. Sometimes, when he got too friendly with them by making them laugh or putting an arm over their shoulder, he felt two eyes burning the back of his head. He only laughed it off, pretending that there was nothing going on. But Saeran was obviously more moody afterwards, snapping at Saeyoung for seemingly no reason or simply sulking. It only annoyed Saeran, even if he didn’t do shit to change the situation. Not one of them did anything—just pined over each other and only frustrated Saeyoung.

 _He had to do something_. He was tired of seeing his brother glancing dreamily in their direction whenever he was standing at the counter, with his chin in the palm of his hand. His turquoise eyes followed their figure as they stepped carefully between the same aisles, staring at the same flowers, their fingertips brushing a certain leaf, a certain petal. Saeyoung can find Saeran later, after they were gone, going on the same path they took, touching the same petal, the same leaf. _Wearing a contemplative and dreamy expression, a soft smile on his lips._

It was all clear, all the signs were there! Why were they being so obstinate when it came to their happiness? They should both pursue it!

 _Damn it!_ When their eyes met, the spark between them could be felt. You must be blind not to see what was going on. So Saeyoung has to take it all in his hands. He’d be the matchmaker of his brother no matter what!

“Saeran!” he suddenly shouts from the back store, making the white haired boy jump in surprise. And it attracted their attention too, as they curiously glanced in the twin’s direction. Saeran was aware of that, that’s why he was giving the red head a death glare. ‘What.’ His gaze seemed to say. Saeyoung only grinned widely, signaling that he was up to something. “I want to go and eat something, can you take care of the _customers_ for me for a few secs?!”

“No.” Saeran was pretty sure this was a ruse.

“You wanna lose your job?” Saeyoung’s tone turned serious, his expression not as amused as before. Saeran knew that this was his chance of redemption, so he couldn’t be a disobedient brat. “I can’t convince them,” he pointed with his head in their direction, “to buy anything, so maybe you can. It’s up to you!” Then he put his palms together and winked pleadingly. “Please~” _Do it for yourself, stupid!_

Saeran sighed, annoyed, then looked at the ground for a few seconds, thinking it over. He seemed to come to terms with himself and reached a conclusion when he lifted his head to look at Saeyoung. But the red head could read him beneath that cool composure Saeran had. He was probably dead scared and frightened of the encounter yet he pretended he was _not_. “Ok,” Saeran said and robotically turned to face them. They quickly turned around, pretending that they weren’t curious about what the two have been talking about.

“Thank you~ Good luck!” and Saeyoung quickly ran away, leaving Saeran to deal with it all.

The boy sighed and decided to just do it already. He spotted them right from the beginning and was instantly attracted. There was a connection between them that seemed to cross dimensions. So it was normal to be interested in the way they were looking at them. It made his heart jump and butterflies to upset his stomach. He didn’t want to think he was in love—he long forgotten what that felt like and he never had part of any romantic love anyway. That’s maybe the reason why he felt so shy about it all, why he was afraid of getting close to other people. He didn’t have many good experiences with trust; and he didn’t want to repeat the same scenario. He wanted to keep away in spite of his real feelings.

Saeyoung seemed to be of another opinion. He was a nuisance, keeping on pestering Saeran to make friends, be more open. _He tried, ok?_ It was hard of him to get used to all of this attention and to another lifestyle. He had to take things slowly—but he appreciated his brother’s intention. He knew he only wanted the best for him. So that’s why he had to step out of his comfort zone and confront them. Even if they were so beautiful that one glance could make him blush deeply and stutter like an innocent school boy. Even if they plagued his thoughts at night, making him think what were they searching in the shop all day? Why did they keep on coming, not bothering to buy. And what kind—

“What kind of flower are you looking for?” the words slip out of his mouth before he can catch them. He didn’t even realize that he was by their side; his body has moved on its own. But here he was, staring at their surprised face and he knew he had to face this situation. It was too late to back down without looking like an idiot and he already asked them something. He had to be brave and face them. He tried to ignore their smile when they saw he was actually talking to them—it made him sweat, his palms growing wet. But his face showed nothing; at least he could keep himself composed.

“Ah, umm…” they acted all flustered, cheeks red. Saeran felt his own reddening and he fought the instinct to look away. Their gaze was too bright. _Like sunshine_. Their [e/c] seemed to sparkle with intense emotions and it took Saeran by surprise. He never felt more _loved_. “I uhh…I don’t really know…” Such a soft voice, so shy…

He lets out a sigh, without meaning anything bad. “…You’ve been staring at the lavender rose a lot. Are you interested in it?”

Their eyes widened into saucers and their blush only seemed to deepen. “You’ve—“ they gulp. “You’ve _watched_ me?”

“You always come here and you never buy anything. Just stare at the flowers. Of course you caught my attention.” His words are blunt, but they knew it was actually the truth.

“Oh…well, that’s true…” they stare at their feet in embarrassment. “I just…can’t decide…on what to buy.”

“Are you looking for something in particular?”

“Umm, no,” they sigh then look into Saeran’s turquoise eyes with a small smile. “I’d—I’d like you to recommend me something. A flower that you like.”

_I’d like to know your taste._

“Ah, I don’t have any particular flower I like,” he says, growing distant and melancholic. He gently touches the violet petals of the rose nearby. “But this rose is beautiful…You have nice taste.”

“Oh..”

“Do you know the meaning of it?”

“Meaning…?”

Saeran nods. “Every flower has a hidden message. This, for example, means ‘love at first sight’. _Beautiful_..”

“Ah,” they giggle softly, hiding their smile behind their hand. “It makes sense now. Why I’m so attracted to this rose in particular…I kinda want a bouquet of it.”

The boy does not understand what they mean, their eyes clouding over with something dreamy. They were thinking about something… _or someone._ They seemed in love. _Were they in love?_ Despite himself and despite the fact that he did not necessarily know much about their life; he felt _jealous_. But he pushed these negative feelings away and shrugs, speaking lowly. “I can make you one. It’s my job, after all.”

They smiled at him, widely, and shyly glance at the boy. “But I am still curious of your recommendation. Especially now that you told me their message…” They sounded hopeful and that tone stirred emotions inside of Saeran. He wanted to please them, he wanted to show that he was capable of making them happy. He bristled, pretending he was looking around for inspiration, the variations of flowers and their meanings coming into his head. He had a lot where to choose from and he wanted to send the correct message without being too obvious. And when his eyes settled on a particular flower, he knew that that was his best decision.

“…Morning glories…” he muttered, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. They followed his finger where he was pointing to, curiously.

“Umm, I don’t know what are—“

“Come with me.” Saeran suddenly got bold and grabbed their hands in his. They squeaked cutely in surprise and a part of him liked the fact that _he_ made them sound like that. Their hand felt incredibly warm and cozy—he wanted to feel that softness every single day. He wanted to wake up to their face in the morning, he wanted to kiss them…All of these thoughts passes through his head in the short moment he held their hand, until they arrived where the morning glories were. He couldn’t even observe their reaction, too shy to check. It wasn’t the time for this. He was just doing his job.

_No?_

When their hands separated, they immediately felt the loss— _both of them._

“These are…?” they seemed to be in awe as they stared at the flowers. Then they curiously lifted their head to look at Saeran. _Cute_. “What do they mean?”

Saeran played it cool, as if his heart didn’t skip a beat in that moment. “I’ll let you research on that,” he smirks playfully, though. He couldn’t help being a little shit.

“…Can you teach me? Their meanings, I mean.” It was the white haired boy’s turn to be shocked by the proposition. His reaction didn’t go unnoticed by them, who immediately blushed and started to track back in defense. “I-It’s o-ok, it was a stupid—stupid idea, please forget—“

“…Ok.” They don’t hear Saeran at first but his expression suddenly turned soft, attracting their attention. He was toying with a strand of white hair, carefully avoiding their gaze and— _was that a blush on his cheeks?_ “I’ll teach you.”

“…Mmm…” they nodded and a silence befell them. A comfortable silence, yet rapidly awkward. But the atmosphere was gentle and kind. _Soft_. Both of them wouldn’t change anything. “I-I’ll look forward to it,” they finally speak and smile. “Ummm…I’m [name].” They extend their hand for him to take and shake.

Saeran stared at it like a lost puppy, unsure of what to do. Then he remembers that this was the way he should do it and slowly takes it, as if he was wary of everything. _What name should he use? He had many: Ray, Unknown. But the most important one, the one he learned not to hate..._ “…Saeran.”

“It’s nice to meet you!” they declared with a luminous smile, their energy reaching him through their connected hands.

“…Mhm.” he nods, not wanting to let go. He feels getting sucked into that smile and he’s afraid of its power. He lets go, taking a step back and taking a defensive stance. This was all new to him, these feelings and the power this person seemed to have over him. It was as if he was looking at a sun, one that can illuminate his dark world. His dark side—the one hidden—was long gone, but remnants of it remain. He is afraid that maybe one day, he’d go back to that again. _To his Mint-Eye days…_

But he saw a ray of hope inside of you. That warmth—he wanted to keep it by his side. _And he’ll do anything to achieve that end._

“So, you’ll take the flowers?”


	3. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a secret admirer, but you don't know who it is (hmmm, I wonder...)

_iii_

“Ah, you’re here again!!” Saeyoung’s booming voice almost deafens you—but you’re used to it already, although only a month has passed. After that encounter with Saeran, when you bought flowers from him, you came more often, without feeling ashamed of your actions. You were just there for tips on how to take care of your flowers, how to make them prosper and live longer. _Not at all_ to spend more time with the white haired boy whom you treasured so dearly. Or to let him teach you about the different meanings of each flower—those _private lessons_  went slowly because each of you wanted to spend more time together. Each craved for one another but neither said a thing. They just… _waited for a sign_.  
All was fine—Saeran was a cutie and you got to know him more over the time, _unrushed_. The adorable little gestures he sometimes did or the way he was really oblivious to some things. His beautiful eyes, you couldn’t help but get lost into. The accidental touches gave you life. His presence was indispensable and you felt that, if you stay away from him for more than a day, you’d lose your sanity. He was _everything_. And you wanted more than just sitting in the flower shop, him explaining in that serene voice of his all that he knew about a certain plant. You wanted to see him out of that environment, in different clothes, to run your fingers through that fluffy hair of his— _you wanted to be his reason he gets out of bed in the morning._  
“I always come here, Seven, why are you surprised?” you could be more audacious with Seven, his energetic attitude making you be more open. Plus, he confronted you once about your crush on his twin brother and from then on, he keeps on teasing you whenever you were alone or with Saeran. He made things obvious but Saeran never seemed to catch on. He was oblivious to all the hints, so you weren’t _that_ afraid of something Seven might say. You looked around, anxious “Where’s Saeran?” You were afraid he was not there for the day—it might happen, no? You can’t expect him to be here all the time.  
Saeyoung made a kinky face (wanting to troll you, of course). “You’re missing him already?” then he quickly shifted to a heartbroken expression. “You never come for me!” He faked some tears and sobbed loudly until you sighed amusedly.  
“…I’m here for you too, Saeyoung.”  
“LIES!!”  
You shook your head—Seven was such a weird character. He was so different from Saeran, who was more aloof and serious. _Gloomy even_. But sometimes you saw a goofier side to Saeran too, mostly whenever he was around his brother. They completed each other perfectly and that was nice to see: they seemed to have a story of their own. An undisclosed life story that you did not have the access to yet. Saeran was not one to divulge much about him in the first place, but it got you curious...

_Just who they were, these Choi twins...?_

  
“Anyway, though, Saeran should be coming soon. He’s out to buy something.” His voice told you that there was something hidden behind the errand, as if he knew a secret regarding Saeran. Seven mostly tried to hide any thing, when he was sad or displeased; for you, it was obvious when he was so. Seven was not a master like he wanted to believe: he was easy to read.   
You shrugged. “I can wait. What’s he buying?”  
“Meh, nothing important." It was Seven's turn to shrug his shoulders, but then quickly changed the subject. "BUT LISTEN TO ME! DUN DUN DUN, I HAVE A PRESENT FOR YOU!” he declared loudly, making you wonder where this was going.  
You raised an eyebrow, intrigued. A present? From _Saeyoung_? That was odd and slightly endearing. You did not think you were such a precious _friend_  to him. “A present? Why?”  
“Ah ah, it’s not from me!” He winks flirtatiously at you, waving his finger around. You're slightly relieved. You had no idea how to react at that. “Or you would’ve like that?” When you gave him a face, he laughed and apologized for the joke. “It’s from a secret admirer. TA DA~” From behind the counter, he takes out a beautiful bouquet of gardenias, carefully assorted with colorful ribbons. There was an abundance of the same flower, but you could see a few purple roses peeking out shyly too. Almost invisible through all that white. But it blended perfectly: a harmonious collection. You gasped, feeling your heartbeat raising at the sight of it. You took it from Seven’s hands and examined its beauty before sniffing the fragrant aroma.  
“It’s _wonderful_!” you declared in awe before looking at Seven, who wore a prideful grin on his face.  
“You like it?”  
“Y-yes, it’s…Saeyoung, do you know from who they are?” The red head kept on grinning. “Come on, please tell me! You must know! Don’t hide it from me, Seven!! You’re supposed to be 707, Defender of Justice.”  
“Aww, you’re so cute~” he coes and probably really feels sympathetic about your distress. “But I can’t really tell you. He’d get mad at me, lol. ...Maybe even kill me," he laughs dryly at that, shivering. "All I can tell you is that it’s someone who truly likes you. He keeps on talking to me about you nonstop, if you can believe it. He’s definitely not that kind of character.” He keeps on laughing, much to your annoyance. You were very curious who it is—you didn’t want to believe it was Saeran, though your first thought was him.

 _But he can’t be._ _Only in your dreams_.

And then it pops into your head. “It’s not Jumin, no?! He-He keeps on coming lately and asking for flowers…and what they mean…” The dread of the situation dawned on you: Jumin being the secret admirer was… _weird_. It’s not as if you disliked the man—behind that cold exterior, you knew that there was something soft in his heart. Especially when it came to his cat, Elizabeth the 3rd. But he was hard to approach, that’s why you avoided him, despite being _so damn_ handsome. And rich. And being so damn powerful— _oh, your head was starting to spin_! You couldn’t handle a strong person like Jumin! But he was acting so weird, keeping on asking Saeran questions and asking for advice—even now, he left hurriedly as soon as _you_ came. He gave you a soft look; _it all made sense now._  
Seven only chuckled darkly, obviously enjoying seeing you suffer. “Not going to tell you~”  
You stared at the bouquet, trying to determine who it could be from and screaming internally all the while. _Gardenia—secret love_. _Purple roses, love at first sight. You remember all that Saeran taught you_. What did it all mean, though?! You were starting to panic and had half in mind to beg Seven to tell you, even if it meant being indebted to him. You opened your mouth but you quickly shut it when you saw Saeran coming from behind Saeyoung, giving you an annoyed and exasperated look. He doesn’t say anything as he comes closer, avoiding _you_ and making you feel very self-conscious. What if you just ruined your chances with him just because of a stupid bouquet? Maybe he thought you got it from Seven;  _or worse._ What is he thinking when he sees you with that bouquet, with those flowers that were obviously a confession!? You wanted to die of shame, you wanted to throw that stupid bouquet away—but you can’t. The intentions behind the flowers were clear and it was as if you stomped on that boy’s heart with your feet. You couldn’t just…  
“S-Saeran, this is—“ you try to say but his gaze shuts you up. You look down in shame, tearing up. He was mad at you. Surely, this was the end and—  
“You didn’t read the card,” the white haired boy simply states, taking you by surprise.  
“A card?” And wait—how did Saeran know about the bouquet? Jumin has just been here and if he really was the secret admirer, _Saeran wouldn’t have known_. Or maybe he does, that’s why he left—because he was madly in love with you and you’ll just accept the confession and— _ugh, your mind was a mess._ Could they really be from Saeran?! You had to find that card; maybe that will tell you the identity of your admirer to uncover this mystery. You search and when you finally see it, you only find these words cursively written on it: _'Go out with me.'_ Not a question, not a request: _a demand_. It felt forceful, yet there was a desperation in the way this was all planned that made you aware of how strong this person's feelings were.  
“It does not say who it is from—“  
“Argh, you’re goddamn dense!” Saeran snaps, making you jump in surprise. You never heard the boy swear before, so you were kind of flustered about it. He was scratching his head in frustration, not even daring to look you in the eyes.  
“...Huh? What did I do?" you asked. "Do you know something, Saeran?”  
Saeran starts blushing hard, twirling nervously a lock of his hair. He kept quiet for a few seconds before Saeyoung poked him in the ribs with his elbows. ‘Just say it already,’ he whispered and that thing triggered something inside of the white haired beauty. He turns to you, takes a deep breath and finally tells you (a bit angry, to be noticed):  
_“They are from **me.** ”_  
Your brain ceases to work and you can only blankly stare at the male in question, mouth wide open in a mute cry. _Did you hear that correctly?_ Did Saeran just confess to you through some _cheesy bouquet_? It was a beautiful cheesy bouquet but… _Did your dreams just came true?_  
“I think they stopped working…” Saeyoung comments, growing slightly worried about your state of mind. Saeran simply scoffs, thinking that you were just rejecting him instead. Was it _that_ hard to believe? He had feelings, yes— _strong feelings_ —and he wanted to get what he rightfully deserves.  
So the shock of 'rejection' (although you did not answered him yet) was ten times worse—a dark and ugly feeling started to grow inside his heart and he felt as if he was going back to his roots. _Depressed. Alone. Betrayed._  ...Did he read the signs wrong? Saeyoung was _positive_ they liked him—so where has he gone wrong? Saeyoung… _lied to him again_?  
“Never mind—“  
“S-Sa-Sa-Sa—“ that made the boy look at you. “SAERAN?!” Your expression was delightfully red and the boy couldn’t help but think that your flustered reaction was darn adorable. You were clutching on that bouquet as if it was the most precious thing in the world—and all negative thoughts dissipated from inside his head, realizing how wrong he has been. How could he have doubted you? Or Saeyoung, for that matter…Saeran always thought your eyes were the most honest--and they were right now, as they scintillated with fascination and unconditional love. The feeling he got when he was around you couldn't lie: all the evidence was clear as water.   
_He learned his lesson._  
“You—You _like_ me?!” you shouted, still not able to comprehend what you just heard. “How— _WHY_?! I thought that…that it was just a wish of mine, I—“  
The white haired boy couldn’t take this anymore—he turned his back on you, clutching at his chest. You were too fucking cute…He was blushing so hard, and he was trembling in excitement. Gosh, he was sweating so terribly. What the hell was wrong with him? Is this what hope and love felt like?! He couldn’t believe it…

“Ugh, so-so-so, your—uh—your answer is?!” he managed to stutter out, so out of character for him. He didn’t think he’d be acknowledged like this, that he could be loved by someone else— _argh, he wanted to keep you by his side forever_.  
“YES!” you almost burst out of your skin with the answer. “I’ll go out with you!”  
The _'Thank y_ _ou'_ was left unspoken: you could see it in his smile.


	4. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Saeran go on a date, now that you have confessed to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I had to add ice-cream, didn't I?]

_iv_

_“Remember, little brother~ You have to play it cool. Keep calm and everything will go well! Just be your normal self~”_

Saeyoung’s advice keep playing inside Saeran’s head as he waited nervously where you two were supposed to meet. Well, it was just in front of the usual flower shop since it was a place you both know. It was easier for him, mostly, since he doesn't go out much—or, at least, somewhere far from _home._ This date was the perfect opportunity for him to explore your secrets as well as the rest of the city. He wanted to experience new things by your side; that’s how he mostly felt. He was anxious, kept glancing at his phone screen—you were late for five minutes and he was growing more restless. _What if you betrayed him_ —

He shakes his head; he has to learn one day how to control his thoughts and that… _darker side of him_. He can't keep on thinking that _everyone_ was out there to betray him. He needed to learn how to _trust_ , but...It would take a lot of adjustment time. Sometimes, it can all go out of control if he didn’t pay much attention to it. He probably won’t ever escape his past-self; the only thing he can do is learn to live with it and all his unwanted past sins. And find someone who can accept who he was— _he hoped it was you._ He really did. He’ll just have to be patient and find out. He had to stay calm—you’re going to come. You were a trustworthy person, you would not hurt him on purpose.  
Saeran checked himself one more time as a precaution: he wore his old clothes and he was worried that they might be a bit out of fashion. More than that, though, he hoped he won’t scare you much with his appearance since it was so different from the usual good-boy outfit from the flower shop. His black leather jacket and red tank top and with those spiky wristbands…He must look _a little_  weird. However, it was what he liked wearing the most. He was just being _himself._  Or tried to. How could he really be his 'normal' self? Most of the time, he put up a nice front for his customers—maybe he didn’t let his real self out in front of you either. What if he’ll hurt you accidentally or act like his obsessed self because he was really _really_  addicted to you and this will go even further and he hoped you won’t get scared by all his affection but he loves you so so much and—  
“Saeran!” you calling his name snapped him out of his inner monologue and he immediately glanced in the direction of your voice— _his heart skipped a beat_. You had such a bright smile as you looked at him with love and adoration... _He was lucky you accepted this date_. Or him, for that matter, unknowing of his actual story and what he did in the past. He'd tell you one day, he promised to himself. If this were to work, then he has nothing to stop him from sharing, although he was rather afraid of your reaction. But that was something to be left for later on, coming with time.

You stopped in front of him, panting slightly. After eyeing him over (and liking what you saw, the bad boy look suited him more than his usual one, the one you got used to), you started to apologize “Did you wait long? I’m sorry, there was traffic—“  
“No, it’s ok,” he huffs, attempting to smile reassuringly. He doesn’t smile often because he’s afraid his smile might look extremely creepy to some. One time, Saeyoung tried to tell him to smile more often at the customers to be _appealing_ and when he actually did, they ran out of the shop, screaming murder. He never tried that again; until he encountered you, that is. You thought he should do that a lot more, though: _he had a beautiful smile_.  
“So,” you calmed yourself down, “where are we going?”  
He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly while answering “I thought we might go to the botanical garden…I want to study…flowers with you.”  
“Aww,” you can’t help it. “Alright. Let’s go! Do you know where it is? I personally…don’t.”  
Saeran was ready for this and he promptly took out his phone, showing you an app. “I know how to use Google Maps.”  
You giggled at that. He was so cute when he was feeling proud…  
However, soon enough, it turned out that he had no idea how the app worked and he tried _hard_ not to show it. He pretended he did know where you were going but you passed the same street countless times before somehow arriving in front of the flower shop again. _‘Does he only know the road to the shop…?’_ you asked yourself, beyond amused. After seeing him so distraught that he was failing this task, you decided to help him. That, and the fact that he looked so angry and there was a dark aura around him that warned you he wasn't far from throwing his phone on the ground. _'Let's read it together, ok?'_ you said and he agreed with a resigned nod. Actually communicating and not letting him on his own to struggle with proved to be fruitful because you rapidly found yourselves on the right track. Both of you were so keen on getting there that you didn’t manage to talk much, though. You did not want to get lost again, so...In the end, when the grand glass building of the botanical garden was _finally_ in sight, you were both excited.  
You put the phone away and finally started to talk more. Mostly about flowers, of course; and other hobbies of yours. But when you arrived at the entrance, something caught Saeran’s attention. He froze in place, leaving you to walk in front for a few more steps. When you realized that he wasn’t by your side, you turned back around and saw him staring with mint sparkling eyes at a nearby ice-cream stand. _What was an ice-cream stand doing there…?_ you wondered but quickly pushed the thought away as you went by his side, startling him with the question:  
“Do you want some?” Saeran was embarrassed, cheeks reddening as he looked downwards with a pout; but he still nodded. You giggled. “Then let’s get some.” You did not hesitate to grab his hand to drag him over because you thought that he wasn’t going to move on his own, too stubborn. He was surprised by your boldness, but liked it nonetheless. He wasn’t going to let go of your hand now. You wanted this and he was going to keep it. He clutched it tightly as you two scanned the multiple flavors. It took Saeran a lot more to decide because he wanted to try them all; you had no idea the boy had such a sweet tooth. It was _adorable._ When he finally decided on some sweet flavor, you both took your ice-cream cones and paid for the entrance tickets.

_You were still holding hands, mind you—it was as if it was normal, a reflex._

“Woah…” you said as soon as you found yourself inside the dome. Different plants, a whole variety of them, laid in front of you to be studied. You were in paradise—and if this felt like paradise for you, imagine what Saeran felt. He was in awe and he was actually glad to be alive for once—he never thought he’d wish for this. Before this, he has not been afraid to die so easily, for Mint Eye. But here he was, holding hands with his beloved...  
_He finally felt happy and secure._  
“Shall we go, Saeran?” you squeezed his hand to catch his attention from the surrounding distractions. You were eager to go, almost bouncing on your feet. “I’m sure you want to explore them too! Please, teach me everything you know!”  
He nods, taking a lick off his ice-cream. He shouldn’t forget about it, it would be a waste. “…Let’s start.”  
You took your time thoroughly exploring every aisle, researching every plant and sharing opinions one which was your favourite flower. Your opinions might differ, your tastes being slightly on polar opposites, but that only means you were completing each other. And you just loved listening to Saeran talking, his small voice giving you the sensation of privacy, that he was focusing his whole being onto making you understand. _You liked that._ You like the fact that his warm hand was holding yours so tightly, seemingly an unconscious gesture; but he was nervous and very aware that neither of you wanted to let go. So he held on, keeping on talking and explaining; he felt important when he saw you listening so intensely with a smile on your face. It made _him_ smile, his version a smaller one from yours.   
You don’t even know how much time has passed before you reached the end— _probably a whole lot._ It was starting to get dark outside when you finished the tour with dry throats and sore feet; you didn’t take time to rest. Probably sat on a bench at some point but it only took 2 minutes before your attention was attracted by another flower. Neither of you wanted to think that it was the end so you prolonged the inevitable moment. You hoped he’d take you home afterwards. And kiss you. You wanted to spend eternity around him. _And he probably felt the same_.  
“Hey, Saeran…” you said in a low voice, shyly. He looks at you, curiously. “Can we see the heliotrope again? It—It’s beautiful.”  
He chuckles and guides you there without a word. He knows exactly where to find that particular flower because he saw the reaction it caused you: wide eyes, scintillating in the sun, and a wide smile. He liked that expression on you. So he wanted to see that sight again. When you arrived in front of the heliotrope, he had the chance of seeing it again. It filled his soul with glee. But he did not understand why you liked it so much: because it was colorful? Because it smelled nice?  
_No clue_.  
“Ahh…” you exhale dreamily. “I _love_ it. It’s just so… _marvelous_. And its message is wonderful.”  
Saeran knows it very well and he feels his body getting hot, his blood boiling. _What were you insinuating?_ “…Eternal love.”  
“Mmmhhm,” you agree then squeeze his hand, glancing up at him. Something in your gaze made his heart race. _“I want to spend eternity with you, Saeran.”_  
_Me too. Me too me too me too._  
He can’t resist his impulses any longer and acts according to his instincts. He pulls you forcefully onto him, making you stumble into his chest. With his other hand, he cups your chin and tilts it upwards to meet your lips. The kiss is a bit awkward as he’s hasty and inexperienced; but it’s so full of desire that you forget about that. You kiss him back, eyes fluttering closed, putting a hand on his chest. You can feel his erratic heartbeats; he could probably feel yours too. Time spins out of control as your mouths are pressed together until you remain without air. When you part, you’re panting hard and you’re both blushing hard, not believing that _this_ actually happened.  
_‘Oh…Saeran has such long lashes…’_ you admired his eyes, loving the way he gazed at you, burning with intense desire and swallowing you whole.  
“Me too. _I want to spend eternity with you too, [name]._ ”  
You smile and, as a response, you simply embrace him, nuzzling his chest. He hugs you back, wrapping his arms tightly around you, not wanting to let go.  
_Not now, not never._


	5. Forever.

_v_

For a few days now, the atmosphere in the flower shop changed visibly. It was  _warmer_ than usual. Probably because one of the twins, the grumpier one, learned to smile in a way that did not scare everyone away. For the ones that did not know, that seemed to be the only reason. The customers were easily pleased either way. They did not question it. They did not pay attention to subtleties... Because Saeran was bright as the sun, beaming and acting kinder than ever, yet still keeping a distance. _He was unattainable._  

Saeyoung _knew._ He waas quick to notice—not entirely because he was extremely perceptive, but because he actually knew what was going on behind the curtains. It was the lovey-dovey air around his brother and his newfound lover, of course. In their touches, the smiles, the words and the hidden kisses. You had to be blind not to notice that there was something going on here. The problem was that he had no idea what actually happened at their date; and he was darn curious. No matter how many times he asked Saeran, he wouldn’t tell him. No matter with how many ice-creams he tried to bribe him with, Saeran was unbudging. He only smiled dreamily and ignored Seven (much to the latter's frustration). He should’ve followed them with a camera—but Saeran quickly warned him that he’ll kill him if he actually goes through with that. And he seemed serious as hell; he felt the threat deep in his bones.

 _His brother could be so scary when he wanted to…Seayoung does not want to know_ where  _he learned all this..._

As Saeyoung was arranging some flowers, he heard the bell signaling your arrival. He turned his head a little bit to watch the scene unfolding before his eyes. He was struck by how bright Saeran’s face became at the sight of you and _gosh_ , that grin was something he never in his life saw onto Saeran's face. So full of hope and love, clashing emotions that made him a different person from the one he saw a long time ago. Not sad and depressed—but going on the right road. His smile was warm and, for once, Saeyoung felt safe enough to leave his brother in another one’s care. Saeran could take care of himself and live a beautiful life if you were around. He trusted you won't hurt him. He trusted...He shook his head and turned around, hiding a hint of his bitterness.

_No. Just no. Don't think about that._

Saeyoung smiled to himself and resumed his work, humming a cheery tune.

_I’m glad…Saeran._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [It's shorter than the rest, but I think it suits the ending. Hope you enjoyed this ride ^^]


End file.
